The present invention relates to a non-slip pile fabric to be secured to the soles of shoes for athletes, the surface of tires, etc. and a method of manufacturing the same.
In order to prevent slipping, it has been a common practice to secure sole members made of rubber, leather or synthetic resin and having undulating surfaces or metal spikes to the soles of shoes for athletes and players.
Apart from the metal spikes, however, the projections on such sole members made of rubber, leather or synthetic resin are worn away in a short time with use. This deteriorates antislipping capacity, thus causing slippage and accident.